


Kinktober 2018 Seduction/Orgasm Denial

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Facials, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy and Pacifica have a competition on whose Pines can last longer in bed.





	Kinktober 2018 Seduction/Orgasm Denial

As Wendy moved around her luggage, she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the wall.

“Ugh, these beds are so small. This is the cheapest place I’ve been too.”

The red head gave the wall a knock. “Paz, is that you?”

Wendy heard a sigh. “Wow, it got worse, I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, goodbye privacy for this trip. God, I was so looking forward for tonight. Guess this is a chaste vacation after all.”

“Not necessary. We could still have fun. In fact we can make it really fun and make it a competition.”

“How so?”

“Well, It’s a simple game. The one who can keep their Pines without cumming the longest wins.”

“Pacifica, you kinky bitch, I like the cut of your jib. But how the hell do we get Dipper and Mabel to agree to this game?”

“Oh that’s easy. We don’t tell them.”

Later that night, Wendy had already talked Dipper into bed. Their naked bodies bodies were pressed together. When suddenly a moan came from the other side of the wall.

“Did you hear that?” Dipper asked.

“Hear what?” Wendy pulled him into a kiss as he entered her sex. Dipper let out a loud moan as his girlfriend’s warmth wrapped around his cock.

Mabel’s voice came through the wall. “Pacifica I think the couple in the room next to us are… ooo.” Her voice was cut off as Pacifica fingered her.

“Okay Wendy, that was definitely Mabellll.” Wendy had increase her speed. She pushed Dipper down, being on top. Wendy herself let out a loud moan.

“Pacifica wait, that’s Wendy and Dipper and they can hear uaaah.” Pacifica’s tongue swirled around her clit as Paz’s fingers massaged her wet walls.

Groans and Moans filled both rooms as the Pines were pushed closer to ecstasy. At that moment, Wendy stopped her movement and got up. Dipper felt the sudden air around his now naked dick. “What… Wendy?”

Pacifica heard this and followed suit. Mabel was shocked. “Why did you stop?”

The blonde turn her attention to Mabel’s breasts. “So eager to end the night already Mabel?” She asked before kissing Mabel’s pillows.

Wendy meanwhile was massaging Dipper’s shoulders. As he listened to Pacifica teasing his sister, he told Wendy, “You and Pacifica planned this.” It wasn’t a question.

He felt his girlfriend smile against his neck. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She walked around to his front and began to kiss around the base of his cock.

“Wendy please..”

“Please what?”

“Please make me cum. I need it. I need it really fucking bad.”

Without a word, Wendy took Dipper into her mouth. In the other room, Pacifica moved back to Mabel’s pussy. Her tongue, exploring her sweet folds. Both couples could hear each others slurps and gasps. The sounds, the touching, it was all pushing the Pines twins closer to the end. Two screams pierced the night. Both twins came. Mabel spreading her juices across the blonde’s face while Dipper pulled at of Wendy’s mouth fired his sperm onto her face.

The red head knocked on the wall. “Hey Paz, did you get who came first?”

“No.”

“Me either. Guess we need another round.”


End file.
